My Days in Oblivion revisted
by Goblin Girl's Cast Members
Summary: What happens when Saïx gives Axel a photo of a girl and to bring her in, saying that it's Xemnas' orders? What happens when this girl is not even a Nobody? What makes this girl so special?
1. Day 255

"You're early."

Roxas turned to see his best friend Axel, come around the corner.

"No, you're just late." Roxas shot back at him as Axel sat down next to him.

Axel grinned.

"Am I late?"

Roxas and Axel turned to see their other best friend, Jessica, walk out of the same corner.

Axel grinned. "I win."

Jessica rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Axel.

* * *

"Today makes 255."

Jessica and Axel turned to Roxas, staring at him in confusion.

"What's that about?" asked Axel.

"It's that been that many days since I first joined the Organization." Roxas explained. "Man time flies."

Jessica gave him a strange look. "You kept track of that?"

Roxas grinned. "I have to hold on to something. It's not like I have memories from before the Organization."

Jessica knew what he meant.

"Don't you guys remember? I acted like a zombie." Roxas said.

Axel placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder. "Right, that first week you could barely form a sentence."

For a split second, Jessica thought that Axel was being sympathetic for once.

"But come on!" Axel exclaimed as he slapped Roxas on the back. "You're still kind of a zombie."

Jessica rolled her eyes as Roxas sarcastically thanked Axel.

Sharing a quick laugh, Axel looked up at the sunset thoughtfully.

"Hey, guys." Axel said, getting their attention. "Bet ya you don't know why the sun sets red."

"And I'm sure you do?" Jessica asked him.

Axel smirked. "Yep. You see, light is made of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

"Like either of us asked, know-it-all." Roxas said, laugher in his voice.

The trio laughed for several minutes as the sun continued to set.

* * *

"Seriously, where is she?" Roxas asked.

Jessica was beginning to wonder as well.

_She's not usually this late. _Jessica thought. _The last time she didn't show up was when…_

Jessica began to worry.

Axel was lying down on the ground as Roxas and Jessica stared at the corner. When Axel got up, Jessica couldn't help but feel that he _knew_.

* * *

_**It started out so innocently.  
**_

_ It was so simple.  
_

_**But then…  
**_

_ It fell apart.  
_

_** Where did it go wrong?  
**_

_Was it when she went on that mission?  
_

_**Was it when I started keeping secrets?  
**_

_It doesn't matter anymore.  
_

_** Our friend is gone.  
**_

_ Our other friend is forgotten.  
_

_**We are all traitors of the Organization.  
**_

_** This is our story.  
**_

* * *

**I promised.  
**

**Quick note: Bolded is Axel's thoughts. Just italics is Jessica's.  
**

**I will be doing scenes from both the manga and the game. If there is a specific scene you want, please send a review of the scene you want. Just leave how Jessica meets Axel to me!  
**

**Please enjoy!**


	2. Day -1

"What?"

"You are to look for this girl." Saïx said, giving Axel a picture. "Her name is Jessica."

Axel stared at him. "Xemnas wants me to look for a girl?"

Saïx sent him a glare. "Just go to the Land of Dragons."

Axel quickly summoned a Corridor of Darkness before Saïx could go berserk on him.

* * *

Axel huffed as he walked in the Corridors.

Axel looked at the picture.

The girl, Jessica, had long, red hair. Not red like his. Her eyes were startling though. One of them was forest green while the other was as blue as the sea. Despite this, Axel had to admit she was cute. Had he a heart, he would probably be crushing on the girl.

Shaking his head, Axel raised a hand and opened another Corridor out.

As soon as he dismissed the Corridor, someone ran into him.

Axel was 'startled' by this, especially since he appeared in the forest where _no one _was.

As they scrambled up, Axel immanently recognized the girl from the picture.

"Jessica, I assume." Axel said drily.

Jessica was startled that he knew her name. But it only lasted a second.

"Sorry, but I have no time for introductions." Jessica said in the tone.

Then, Axel saw what she was running from. Heartless. Specifically, Neoshadows and Novashadows.

"Yeash, how'd you get these guys to chase you?" Axel asked as he summoned his Chakrams.

"Long story." Jessica said. "What are you doing?"

"Short story," Axel said. "fight."

Axel lunched himself at the Heartless.

One of the Neoshadows swiped at his head. Axel quickly ducked and then sliced at the Heartless.

The Heartless kept slashing at him. Axel either dodged or blocked their attacks.

This kept on going for several minutes until the Heartless attacked him all at once. Axel quickly jumped high in the air. The Heartless looked up to see Axel send a fiery at them. That was the end of the Heartless.

Axel landed with a smirk. He turned to see the girl gape at him.

"What? Have you never seen someone fight epicly like me before?" Axel asked.

Jessica scowled and slightly blushed.

Axel smirked again. "I take that as a yes."

"Be quiet!"Jessica said, looking away.

Axel was 'surprised' by her response.

_Don't people usually say 'shut up'? _Axel thought, slightly 'confused'.

"You're welcome." said Axel, sarcastically.

Jessica didn't say anything for several minutes. Finally, she grumbled, "Thank you for saving my life."

Axel gave a triumphant smirk.

Until she snapped her head to her right.

"…You missed one." Jessica said as a Heartless leapt out of the bushes.

Before Axel could annihilate it, Jessica lifted a hand and blasted the Heartless.

It was Axel's turn to gape.

"You could have easily annihilated them!" he exclaimed. "Why didn't you?"

Jessica glared at him. "I was planning on fighting them when I was in a corner. That is until you came in."

Axel gritted his teeth, trying to hold in his 'frustration'.

"So, I didn't need to save you from the Heartless." Axel said as Jessica started to walk deeper into the forest. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Where I was going earlier." Jessica said. "Away."

"And why in Kingdom Hearts were you going away?" asked Axel, following her.

Jessica stopped. "Kingdom Hearts? What's that?"

"Well you won't know unless you come with me." said Axel, grabbing her arm.

Axel quickly summoned a Corridor of Darkness. Axel started to drag her in, but Jessica yanked her arm out of his grip.

"I'm sorry," Jessica said. "but curiosity killed the cat."

Axel raised an eyebrow in 'confusion'. He's never heard that saying before.

"Well, I'd just will have to tell my boss that I couldn't bring you in," Axel said, mocked sadly. "then I'll be dusked for sure."

When she heard this, Axel could tell that Jessica was confused.

"He doesn't do that…" Axel heard her muttered.

Axel used her confusion to his advantage.

"I'd 'hate' to tell you this," Axel disappeared and reappeared behind Jessica. "but you are coming with me."

Axel hit Jessica in the back of the neck, knocking her unconscious.

Jessica fell to the earth.

Axel quickly pulled out one of the Organization's coats (Xemnas required all the members to carry extras) and very skillfully put it on Jessica. Axel pulled out a pair of gloves and put them on her too.

Axel then lifted up Jessica and threw her over his shoulder.

He walked into the Corridor of Darkness. Unknownest to him, the act would change his Nobody life forever.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
